Alone
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: Just a little Tokka moment some years after the war. Please R&R!


Alone

Sokka didn't know how much more he could handle. He'd been trying to get Toph alone all day, but someone had always been in the way, and it was starting to really frustrate him.

Though it was quite sometime after the war, being friends, and traveling with the Avatar still was a busy life. Aang and the rest of 'Team Avatar' still travelled from city to city to further build peace, and to check in on old friends and to see how things were going. When they weren't travelling, they'd stay at the South Pole with Sokka and Katara's family, they'd visit Toph's parents, or they'd go to the Fire Kingdom. They had their own house right next to the castle, since they were best friends with the Fire Lord himself, Zuko, and his fiancé, Mai. And that was where they were today.

Aang had a meeting with Zuko that day, and so the whole gang had decided to come out and visit their friends, and see the city again, and take a little break from all their travels. Sokka had thought that this would be a good relaxing trip, which it was, but he also thought that he'd have some alone time with a certain blind Earth bender, but so far; nothing.

Sokka understood, they both had people to talk to, and were somewhat busy, but the thing that made it all worse, was that they hadn't made their relationship public yet. No one knew that they were going out, no one knew of their secret rendezvous, no one knew anything. So, time for just the two of them was hard to come by.

Today was the first day of their stay in the Fire Kingdom. They were all sitting down to dinner, and Sokka couldn't help but think that it wasn't a moment too soon. His stomach was growling with the need for meat, and that's just what they were having.

"Everyone take a seat," Zuko addressed all of his friends. "It's so good to have you all here again." Zuko smiled, and everyone smiled back.

"Thanks for having us, Zuko." Aang told him. "It's so nice to see you guys again, and to be back."

With that everyone went to sit down, and just as Sokka was going to sit next to his girlfriend, Suki sat next to Toph. Sokka couldn't help the scowl that graced his face.

"Uh, I was gonna sit there," Sokka told his ex girlfriend.

"Why don't you just there?" Suki gestured to the seat next to her.

"Fine," Sokka grumbled, and he saw a smirk grace Toph's face, and that only aggravated Sokka.

Dinner was spent with good conversation, and they all enjoyed themselves, even Sokka once he got over having to yet again be separated from Toph.

"How was the meat?" Zuko asked Sokka once they'd finished their meal.

"Good," Sokka nodded his head, and Zuko snickered.

"Same old, Sokka." Zuko commented.

"And you're the same old Zuko, scar and all." Sokka said, and Zuko chuckled.

"You guys are coming to the wedding, right?" Zuko then asked.

"Of course we are!" Sokka told Zuko excitedly. "I love weddings! There's always good food!" Zuko laughed.

"Uncle said he found the best tea recipe to try out for it," Zuko said. "I hope that it's okay tasting. You know Uncle." Sokka laughed at this.

"Hopefully," Sokka nodded. The two boys, no men, were silent for a little while, before Zuko spoke up.

"I'm sorry about you and Suki," Zuko said. "I know you really cared about her."

"Oh," Sokka was momentarily caught off guard. "Yeah, I guess." Sokka didn't really know how to say that he had broken up with her for Toph. This just wasn't the time to bring it up. It was a long story, and he really didn't wanna have to explain how Suki had become to clingy and possessive, and with being apart from Suki all the time, he began to not feel the same for her, and that he had began to have feelings for Toph, and therefore ended it with Suki, so as to have Toph, who he had discovered he really loved.

"You're okay, though?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah," Sokka nodded. "Thanks, Zuko."

"Of course," Zuko nodded. "I think I'm going to go find Mai, and then head to bed."

"Okay," Sokka nodded. "See you in the morning then."

"Yeah," Zuko nodded. "Night, Sokka."

"Night, Zuko." And with that Zuko left his friend, and walked down an elaborately decorated hallway.

Sokka though hadn't gone off to bed himself, but had walked to the door of the palace, left the palace, and was now wandering around the forest behind the palace. His mind was full, and he didn't think he'd be able to sleep anytime soon. He missed being able to just spend time with Toph, but now that they were going out, it seemed that those times were gone. And though he hated lying to his friends, he knew Toph didn't want to tell anyone about them.

"What are you doing out here?" Sokka jumped at her voice, and he turned to see Toph standing against a tree.

"Can't sleep." Sokka said simply.

"You didn't even try." Toph said, with raised eyebrows.

"So?" Toph just smiled, before she walked over to him. "You've been mad all day, haven't you?" Toph asked as she approached him.

"Well I would like to spend some alone time with you." Sokka told her.

"Pardon me for hanging out with my friends," Toph said in a sarcastic voice.

"So you don't want to hang out with me?" Sokka asked, and now Toph stood right in front of him, and she looked up at him with her unseeing eyes, though Sokka knew she thought to be looking at his eyes.

"Is that what I said?" Toph asked, and Sokka was brought back to their conversation.

"It's nice to see Zuko and everyone again, isn't it?" Sokka changed the subject, knowing that going on with the previous would only cause a fight. Toph was stubborn and didn't mind showing people up.

"Way to change the subject," Toph's voice held a bit of sarcasm, just as it always did.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" Sokka asked her.

"Why do we have to talk?" The words had barely left Toph's mouth, before she had quickly raised the earth beneath her so as to be taller, and she stood up onto her tiptoes and took Sokka's lips in a hard kiss. Surprised, though happy, it took Sokka a moment to kiss her back.

The couple stood, locked in a fierce embrace for no one knew how long. One of Sokka's hands were at her neck, and threaded through her hair, while the other was at her waist, pulling her ever closer. Both of Toph's hands rested against Sokka's chest.

After some time, they broke apart, both gasping for air, and Sokka kissed the top of her head.

"I knew you missed me," Sokka mumbled.

"I never said I didn't," Toph said between pants. Sokka just smiled and he gently kissed her once more.

A/N- so, here it is, my first ever Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic! I know what you're all thinking, 'WHY WON'T SHE FREAKIN' UPDATE HERE WE GO AGAIN!' but there is a very good explanation to that, and that is that this is a Christmas gift for my sister, and Christmas stories are top priority at the moment, not Here We Go Again. But anyway, I hope you liked this, and let me know if it was okay! I've never written anything like it, so it's new for me too! Thanks for reading, and I'd be very grateful if you reviewed! -Lyric


End file.
